Soul Hunter
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Kau abadi, kita abadi. Tapi begitu jiwamu terserap ke dalam tubuh dari reinkarnasi-mu, sulit untuk mengembalikannya. Fic for Fujoshi Independence's day! Happy read, RnR?


Title: Soul Hunter

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

A/N: Khusus buat hari Fujoshi!! Agak OOC, AU, Yaoi/Shounen ai *?*, plot yang kayak kelinci (baca: lompat-lompat), crack pairing maybe, agak SasuSaku ama dikiiit SaiSaku (tuntutan fic!). XP

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashura S.Y Ares ©

_PresenT_

* * *

SMAN 1 Konoha...

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke kelas XII IPA 1, kelas Neji. Ia harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk bertanya pada salah satu Hyuuga itu. Padahal biasanya ia berlari dari kejaran FG gilanya yang sangat fanatik di waktu istirahat. Tapi, kini ada aura yang tak mengenakkan di sekeliling Sasuke.

"Neji... Apa Lee sudah ke klub hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang 'wajar'.

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang anggotamu, Sasuke." gumam Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wajar kan? Aku ini ketua klub basket. Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Lee sudah ke klub?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dari mata onyx-nya itu.

"Lee? Siapa itu Lee? Kau mengigau di siang hari ya Sasuke? Di klub kita tak ada yang namanya Lee..." jawab Neji sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke yang mematung.

Sasuke lebih memilih berjalan ke arah atap, seperti biasanya.

'kenapa tiap orang yang kutanyai tentang Lee selalu saja jawabannya seperti Neji? Aku tau kalau Lee itu memang menyebalkan karena dia itu duplikat guru Gai... Tapi bukan berarti membencinya lalu berkata mereka tidak mengenal Lee, iya kan?' pikir Sasuke.

Saat ia menghela nafas panjang, tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi. Waktunya jam pelajaran terakhir.

Sasuke langsung berjalan santai, sangat santai ke arah kelas XI IPA 1. Kelasnya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu santai, jelas karena guru Sosiology pasti akan terlambat (baca: ia adalah Kakashi).

'ini sekelilingku yang berubah atau aku yang berubah? Haaah...' batin Sasuke.

*

Pulang Sekolah...

Sasuke berjalan agak lunglai ke arah rumahnya. Dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya di rumah yang sederhana, karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa bulan. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya bersikeras untuk menyewa rumah di kawasan dekat kantor ayahnya dan sekolah Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, permintaan itu dikabulkan ayahnya.

Saat Sasuke melewati taman kota, ia melihat seseorang berdiri memandang langit di dekat jam.

'tunggu... aku pernah melihatnya bersama Lee. Mungkin dia tau sesuatu...' pikir Sasuke.

"Hey!" seru Sasuke membuat orang berambut hitam dan juga mata yang senada dengan matanya menoleh. Senyum yang sepertinya palsu terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau, Sasuke!! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!!" seru orang itu sambil melompat ke arah Sasuke dan menubruknya hingga jatuh. Dan, dia juga memeluk Sasuke hingga Sasuke merasa kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang kurang waras yang kabur dari RSJ.

"Tu, tunggu dulu!!!" seru Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan 'hangat' orang itu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kupikir kau suka kalau kupeluk..." tanya orang itu dengan tampang innocent-nya yang seperti tampang idiot di mata Sasuke. Sasuke menahan muntahnya.

"Kau yang beberapa hari lalu dengan Lee kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membersihkan debu-debu kotor yang menempel di celananya.

"Oh, dia..." gumam orang itu.

"Ya, kemana dia? Kenapa teman-temanku bisa lupa dengan Lee?" tanya Sasuke langsung tepat ke sasaran yang seharian ini ia di carinya.

"Oh, tenang saja. Dia sudah hilang. Hanya pemangsanya saja yang bisa mengingatnya. Jadi, teman-teman Uchiha Sasuke tidak ingat pada orang aneh itu." jawab orang itu.

"Pemangsa? Maksudnya? Lalu siapa kau?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Sasuke? Ya ampun... kau benar-benar terserap ke jiwa Uchiha Sasuke! Aku Sai! Sahabatmu yang menolong kalian berdua..." kata Sai.

"Tunggu. Aku ini memang Uchiha Sasuke. Maksudnya 'kalian berdua' itu apa? Bagaimana bisa aku dan kau ingat Lee tapi teman-temanku tidak? Jangan bercanda, beritau aku dimana Lee sekarang." kata Sasuke dengan alis kiri terangkat.

Sai diam tak menjawab. Sasuke berniat memukulnya untuk memberitau yang sebenarnya tapi namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau.

"Oh, Sakura... Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura.

"Katanya mau menemaniku menonton film di bioskop. Ayo!" kata Sakura sambil menarik kerah jas Sasuke dan menyeretnya. Sasuke hanya memandangi Sai yang lalu hilang bagai pasir ditiup angin.

* * *

Di bioskop... Pukul 4.30 p.m

Sakura memilih film yang ber-genre angst dan membuatnya menangis bersama penonton lainnya. Ada yang biasa saja melihatnya, ada yang tertawa, ada yang tidur dan ada yang makan seperti Sasuke yang sedang makan Pop Corn tanpa memperhatikan film yang ada.

'apa maksudnya yan dikatakan Sai itu? Pemangsa? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kenapa rasanya wajah Sai itu familiar ya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengunyah Pop Corn asinnya.

Begitu pulang, Sasuke hanya memikirkan hal itu terus dan membuat Sakura mengomel sepanjang jalan juga bercerita tentang betapa sedihnya film yang ia tonton.

***

Esok paginya...

"Fuuh... hari ini sepertinya akan jadi hari yang melelahkan. Matematika, cek. Fisika, cek. Kimia, cek. Sejarah, cek. Lalu kumpul klub dengan guru Gai itu..." kata Sasuke di depan lokernya dan entah bebicara pada siapa.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapa seseorang di sebelah lokernya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa dingin begitu padaku, Sasuke? Ah, iya... kau hanya bersikap hangat pada-'nya'." kata orang itu membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"Kau!! Sedang apa kau di sini!? Dan kenapa pakai baju sekolah!?" tanya Sasuke agak mengundang perhatian.

"Ah~ Sasuke... aku akan satu sekolah denganmu..." kata orang itu sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Argh! Sai! Get away from me!" kata Sasuke sambil berpikir tentang Sai, 'jangan-jangan dia homo!'

"Fuu... kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Beberapa hari lagi, Sasuke... Kau harus kembali." bisik Sai saat mereka berpapasan. Sasuke memandang punggung Sai.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya lagi lalu angkat bahu.

Begitu sampai di kelasnya, ia melirik ke arah Nara Shikamaru yang sedang memandang awan dengan dagu ditopangnya.

"Shika, Kiba mana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berniat memberitau tentang kumpul klub pulang sekolah nanti pada Inuzuka Kiba, si penggila anjing itu.

"Kiba? Kiba siapa? Kau masih berada di alam mimpi ya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi mau tidur.

Aneh... Bagaimana bisa orang yang sedang tidur ini adalah seorang jenius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata? Dunia ini memang membingungkan dan banyak rahasianya. Kembali ke Sasuke.

'ini terjadi lagi... Kemarin Lee, sekarang Kiba. Apa yang terjadi? Berarti bukan aku yang berubah, tapi sekelilingku! Bagaimana bisa semua orang tiba-tiba lupa pada Lee dan Kiba padahal sebelumnya terlihat bersama?' pikir Sasuke.

Ia hendak berlari mencari Sai, tapi begitu sampai di pintu ia ditahan Asuma. Guru Matematika yang tegas itu.

"Mau kemana, Uchiha?" tanya Asuma.

Sasuke hendak menjawabnya tapi keburu dipotong Asuma.

"Capat kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan saya akan mulai meng-absen." kata Asuma.

"Baik..." jawab Sasuke lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada paling depan di jajaran dekat jendela.

Pulang sekolah, aula tertutup...

"Baik. Saya akan mulai mengabsen. Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Houzuki, Hyuuga, Uchiha?"

"Hadir!" jawab keenam orang itu.

Setelah selesai mengabsen beberapa anak lainnya, Gai langsung memberi tau bagaimana dan di titik mana melakukan three point shot.

"Pak! Inuzuka Kiba terlewat..." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Inuzuka Kiba? Di klub kita tidak ada yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Ayo, kau jangan bermimpi di sore hari begini, Sasuke. Semuanya, dalam posisi!" kata guru Gai.

Lagi-lagi Uchiha itu terdiam mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Oh, Sasuke sangat out of character...

* * *

Pulang latihan... pukul 5.30 p.m

Sasuke berlarian ke kelas XI Bahasa 2. Kelas Sakura. Ia ingat Sakura menunggunya sampai pulang latihan.

"Saku... ra?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

Ia melihat Sai sedang mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya.

"Be... Brengsek!!" Sasuke langsung memukul Sai hingga terpentak semeter lalu menghampiri Sakura yang pingsan.

"Ap... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!?" bentak Sasuke.

Sai hanya berdiri lalu mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Lalu ada angin datang mengelilingi Sai, sekajap, kemeja putih, jas hitam dan celana coklat panjangnya (baca: seragam sekolah) berubah menjadi kemeja hitam, jas hitam dan celana jeans hitam.

Sasuke memasang wajah terkejut. 'bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya!?' pikirnya.

"Aku tanya, siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah seriua tanpa senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Sakura itu pacarku!! Memang kenapa!?" jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk kepala Sakura.

"Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihmu. Ikut aku, akan aku tunjukkan yang sebenarnya." kata Sai sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang.

Sasuke hanya mengikutinya sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Hey! Tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru Sasuke di belakang Sai.

"Makanya, jangan bawa barang yang tidak perlu!" kata Sai sambil berbalik dan menunjuk Sakura.

"Kau yang mebuatnya pingsan! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya di sekolah pada saat matahari hampir tenggelam!" jawab Sasuke menggerutu.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Hanya suara kicauan burung yang terdengar.

"Hey, Sai. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ke rumahmu."

"Tapi kau salah jalan. Kalau mau ke rumahku, kita..."

"Nah, sudah sampai. Oh, iya! Ini apartemenku." kata Sai memasang senyum palsu lagi.

4 tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Kalau orang yang bersangkutan sudah ada, maka jalan ke rumahmu akan terbuka." kata Sai lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pintu lalu cahaya yang menyilaukan menggantikan posisi pintu. Kini ada jalan yang menuju suatu rumah yang terlihat besar, tapi tidak sebesar kastil sih.

***

Sasuke mengikuti Sai ke salah satu ruangan yang di tata rapi. Dan di dominasi warna orange. Di sana ada salah satu kursi yang agak besar. Dan diatasnya duduk seorang perempuan, tunggu. Bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki.

'wajahnya mirip perempuan...' batin Sasuke.

Dengan rambut blonde-nya, mata biru langit dan tubuh sama dengan Sakura. Cantik, tapi apa tepat menyebut laki-laki dengan sebutan itu?

Matanya tidak memancarkan kehidupan yang berarti, hanya terlihat seperti boneka rapuh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengagumi sosok itu.

"Kekasih sejatimu." jawab Sai sambil berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Namanya?" tanya Sasuke mulai bisa menerima situasi yang terjadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau ingat?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sai berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu menunjuk dahinya dengan telunjuknya, membawa Sasuke ke alam lain.

Seseorang mirip Sasuke (mungkin berumur 20 tahunan) berada di sebuah rumah besar dengan agak bercorak Eropa. Jas dan topinya diletakkan oleh para pembantu wanita di rumah besar itu.

Mengingat zaman itu ialah zaman meiji, jika seseorang memiliki rumah sebesar itu, maka orang itu pasti bukan orang dengan kasta yang biasa.

"Tuan Sasuke, ada nyonya Sakura yang datang berkunjung." lapor salah seorang pembantu wanita berpakaian maid.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh menjawab laporan pembantu berambut merah panjang itu, Karin.

"Sakura? Kau datang lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan menekan emosinya supaya tidak menendang wanita di depannya. Karena Sasuke sangat amat teramat membenci wanita berambut merah muda dengan dahi yang lebar duduk di hadapannya.

"Iya. Apa Sasuke tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat menyukai kota ini, mungkin keindahannya karena bantuan keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang ini ya?" kata wanita bernama Sakura itu.

"Ah, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Sakura." kata Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Di kota itu, keluarga Uchiha memang menempati kasta paling atas. Karena selain keluarga Uchiha digolongkan 'kaya' tapi juga keluarga itu membantu perkembangan kota yang hampir terbelakang itu.

"Sasuke, ajaklah Sakura jalan-jalan. Katanya kota ini behitu indah, iya kan?" tanya Fugaku lalu berbalik dan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Karena perintah ayah tadi, ayo..." kata Sasuke.

"Wah, ternyata keluarga Uchiha memang dihormati ya?" seru Sakura begitu melihat orang-orang menunduk dan memberi jalan pada sang Uchiha muda.

"Yah, tidak begitu juga sih..." balas Sasuke tanpa melihat ada seseorang berjalan dengan membawa banyak kantung belanjaan.

_BRUUK!!_

"Huwaaa..." teriak seseorang begitu bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

Dan keduanya pun terjatuh. Topi yang dipakai pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke hendak memukul dan memarahinya tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu begitu melihat wajah si penabrak.

"Kau tidak terluka kan? Oh, maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat jalan!" seru pemuda itu.

'rambut pirang bagai matahari, mata biru langit bak langit tanpa ujung, dan kulit agak coklat... Manisnya...' pikir Sasuke. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuatnya terbangun. Dia ini laki-laki normal!

"Oh, syukurlah... Ah, belanjaanku..." kata laki-laki itu.

Ia segera memungut belanjaannya yang tercecer. Sakura membantu sambil bertanya,

"Kau baru pindah ya? Dari luar negeri?"

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih. Aku dari negara tetangga. Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto..." kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Sasuke yang ternyata juga ikut membantu membereskan belanjaan Naruto.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

'sabar, sabar. Aku ini pendatang baru, jadi wajar ditanggapi dingin. ' batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya. Aku mau membagikan buah-buah ini." kata Naruto lalu berjalan santai ke arah tikungan.

"Wah, pendatang yang cukup ramah ya? Eh? Ini miliknya? Kalung yang unik." tanya Sakura begitu melihat kalung berbentuk rubah dan mempunyai 9 ekor.

"Biar aku yang mengembalikan." kata Sasuke sambil mengikuti Naruto ke arah tikungan yang tadi. Sementara Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya.

Waktu yang sebenarnya...

"Kau sudah ingat, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

Mereka berempat masih di rumah besar itu.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa laki-laki itu mirip denganku? Lalu kenapa laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu mirip dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai membantu Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kalian, orang yang sama..." jawab Sai.

"Maksud..."

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena mendengar Sakura mulai berkata sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi jelas sekali Sakura bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sa...suke? Kita dimana?" tanyanya sambil turun dari punggung Sasuke dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dengan bantuan Sai tentunya.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya. Sasuke segera menoleh.

Ia melihat mata biru langit itu lagi. Namun kini lebih dekat.

"Sasuke, aku pernah memberitaumu tentang Lee kan? Aku sudah memangsanya. Kita berdua adalah pemburu jiwa. Aku akan mengambil jiwa Sakura jika kau belum mengingat apa pun. Kau bahkan sampai melibatkan Naruto ke dalam masalah besar ini." kata Sai serius.

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah pintu sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Begitu melewati pintu itu, mereka berdua di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..." kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau masuk saja, sudah malam. Bye." kata Sasuke lalu berlari ke rumahnya.

-

Esok harinya, Sasuke menemukan kertas berisi pemberitahuan dari Sai. Isinya menyuruh Sasuke datang ke taman dengan Sakura pulang sekolah nanti. Di sana juga tertulis, Sai akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. 'apa maksudnya ini?'

"Aku datang. Sesuai yang kau tulis di kertas tadi pagi." kata Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di belakangnya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Sai, berwajah seperti biasanya. Dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Di belakangnya juga ada Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar, 'jadi terkesan agak hidup'. Pikirnya.

"Seperti yang kujanjikan, Sasuke. Aku akan menjelaskannya." kata Sai. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Mengembalikan memori masa lalunya yang tersimpan dalam.

-

-

-

Memori pertama yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Melihat dirinya sendiri dengan Naruto dan juga seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang. Mereka berbincang-bincang di ruang makan dan sesekali di selingi tawa.

Memori kedua yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Melihat dirinya sendiri membantu Naruto membersihkan labu dari isinya memakai sendok. Yang Sasuke dengar ialah, 'Aku menyukaimu.' Dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia juga melihat dirinya dan Naruto blushing.

Memori ketiga yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Bertengkar dengan ayahnya di ruang kerja ayahnya. Dengan teriakan sang ayah, Sasuke pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

Memori keempat yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Ia terbangun di sebuah gudang tanpa jendela. Hanya ada ventilasi udara dan pintu yang sepertinya dikunci dari luar. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu, lalu ada suara yang membalas. Suara seorang wanita yang Sasuke kenal, Sakura. Sakura berkata, 'Naruto itu penyihir, Sasuke!'.

Memori kelima yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Ia mengobrol dengan Naruto di kebun Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Lalu, Naruto masuk ke rumahnya dengan senyum manis terhias di wajahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gerbang. Dan melihat segerombolan orang dengan obor dan juga garpu jerami. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

Memori keenam yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Naruto keluar dengan baju hitam panjang juga jubahnya, topi panjang ke atas dan sapu yang tadi ia pakai menyapu halaman. Setelah itu, masyarakat terkejut. Mereka makin yakin kalau Naruto itu penyihir. Naruto segera di bawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke di tahan beberapa orang pria dewasa termasuk ayahnya dan kakaknya.

Memori ketujuh yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Rumah Naruto terbakar dengan Naruto dan Jiraiya di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Lalu ia mendengar ayahnya berkata, 'Dia pantas untuk itu.' Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbakar itu diiringi dengan seruan dari orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Memori kedelapan yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Lagi-lagi ia jatuh terduduk di depan sosok yang dicintainya. Naruto. Tubuh yang kini hangus terbakar. 'Akan kubunuh semuanya! Akan kulenyapkan semuanya! Takkan kumaafkan! Takkan kumaafkan!!' teriak Sasuke sambil mengalirkan air dari matanya.

Memori kesembilan yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Sai berdiri di depannya dan berkata, 'Aku bisa mengembalikan Naruto. Dengan satu syarat, kau harus jadi pemangsa jiwa sepertiku dan kalian akan abadi selamanya.' Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengiyakannnya.

Memori kesepuluh yang Sasuke lihat ialah...

Ia melompati semua orang di luar rumah yang terbakar itu dan juga menyentuh kepala mereka. Sekali sentuh, satu tubuh hilang bagaikan angin. 2 kali sentuh, 3 kali sentuh. Seperti itu terus. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah kota lenyap beserta isinya. Dan hanya terlihat Sasuke yang memandang hamparan rumput yang asalnya sebuah kota itu dengan senyum puas. Sai mendatangi Sasuke dengan Naruto yang digendongnya dengan bridal style. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bahagia. 'Mulai saat ini, kita bertiga akan bersama selamanya.'

-

-

-

"Bagaimana? Mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana yang kau pilih? Sakura atau Naruto?" tanya Sai lagi. Ia mendekati Sakura dan bersiap menciumnya untuk mengambil jiwanya.

"JANGAN!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil meraih Sakura dari Sai.

"Lebih baik jika kau menghilangkan ingatannya tentangmu, Sasuke. Ini." kata Sai sambil memberikan sebuah tongkat yang ujungnya lancip dan diujung satunya lagi ada permata aquamarine.

Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Atau lebih baik aku mengambil Naruto kembali dan takkan kukembalikan lagi. Mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Sai lagi sambil membawa Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Sai. Jangan bawa dobe-ku kemana-mana. Atau kau kubunuh." kata Sasuke dengan aura dingin di sekitarnya.

Naruto menoleh dan wajahnya segera ceria lagi. Sai menoleh juga, ia pun sama dengan Naruto.

"Kau kembali teme!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk erat Sasuke segera setelah Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di salah satu bangku taman.

"Sesak dobe!" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Sampai-sampai jiwa aslimu terserap ke Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Sai sambil memandang Sakura.

"Ah~ Itu... Aku benci melihatnya tertawa di setiap waktu. Tanpa sadar aku membunuhnya dan membuatku jadi Uchiha Sasuke..." jawab Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Hoo... Jadi kau iri, begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil bergelayutan di lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Mungkin juga." jawab Sasuke.

Sai hanya agkat bahu. Yang penting Sasuke yang abadi kembali dan mereka hidup bertiga lagi.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sasuke dan Sai duduk di salah satu cafe di Konoha. Mereka sedang menikmati zaman itu. Setelah selesai, mereka akan menjelajahi zaman yang lain.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lupa kan..." tanya Sai yang sedang menikmati pudingnya.

"Hn?"

"Hari kelahiran Sasuke dan Naruto yang abadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

**Flashback**

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikotodan juga adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di atas tanah milik seorang kakek bernama Jiraiy. Mungkin Sasuke belum tau hal itu.

Ia mengikuti Naruto untuk mengembalikan kalungnya yang terjatuh tadi. Dan jelas sekali kalau ia lupa pada tunangannya sendiri, Haruno Sakura yang ditinggal di tengah jalan. Dan juga membuatnya menunggu hingga jam 7 malam.

'tunggu! Untuk apa aku bersembunyi? Sangat tidak berprike-Uchiha-an!' batin Sasuke.

_Trek Trek Trek! Srak!_

'suara apa itu?' pikir Sasuke.

'JANGAN-JANGAN!!!' Sasuke langsung menempelkan kepalanya ke tanah begitu ia tau tebakannya benar. Seseorang sedang meomotong semak-semak tanpa tau Sasuke di antaranya.

*

"Ahahaha... maaf anak muda! Aku tidak melihatmu, karena rambut belakangmu yang seperti semak-semak itu..." kata seorang kakek berambut putih. Kakek naruto sambil menunjuk kepala Sasuke.

"Ahaha... maaf ya Sasuke repot-repot mengembalikan kalung warisan ayahku sampai hampir mati terpotong gunting kakek..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa bersalah melihat dahi Sasuke yang basah karena tidak sengaja menempelkan dahinya ke kotoran kucing.

Sasuke hanya meringis sambil mengelus rambut belakangnya yang memang seperti semak ternyata. Aah... Sasuke jadi sweatdrop sendiri.

"Oh iya! Apa benar tidak apa-apa kau disini sampai malam begini? Keluargamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen yang baru saja ia temukan di pasar tadi.

"Percuma. Mereka tidak akan peduli. Aku membenci mereka." kata Sasuke sambil memakan ramen juga.

Tiba-tiba naruto menggebrak meja membuat air putih di gelas tumpah dan juga membuat Sasuke serta Jiraiya tersedak makanannya.

"JANGAN! Kau tidak boleh membencimu keluargamu sendiri! Seburuk apapun mereka, mereka tetap keluargamu!!" bentak Naruto.

Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dibentak orang lain kecuali ayahnya dan kakaknya. Sasuke sangat terkejut.

Dan obrolan (baca: nasihat dari Naruto pada Sasuke) itu berakhir ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

*

Esoknya, Sasuke kembali mendatangi rumah Naruto dan melihat Naruto sedang bersiap pergi sambil membawa keranjang bunga.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membagikan bunga. Ayo ikut!" ajak Naruto tanpa persetujuan dulu dari Sasuke.

"Hey, dobe! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" kata Sasuke.

"Ah, teme..." balas Naruto.

Walaupun ujungnya pasti Sasuke membantu Naruto apapun yang ia lakukan. Dan moment itu dilihat oleh Sakura, Fugaku dan Itachi.

*

Beberapa hari kemudian, sehari sebelum pembakaran...

"Teme, apa bisa kau mengeruk isi labu ini sampai habis?" tanya Naruto setengah yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan ragukan aku, dobe..."

"Yah, ng... Jadi nantinya seperti ini. Ini namanya labu Halloween. Setiap akhir Oktober akan ada yang namanya hari Halloween. Kita memakai kostum, lalu mendatangi rumah-rumah dan berkata 'Trick or Treat!' untuk mendapatkan permen atau kue. Di tempatku seperti itu lho. Apa di negara ini tidak ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menata labu-labu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Di kota ini tidak ada. Entah di kota lain." jawab Sasuke sambil terus mengeruk isi labu.

"AH! Teme, jangan terlalu tipis! Nanti hancur! Ini juga jangan terlalu tebal, nanti berat bawanya!" omel Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat Naruto mengomel seperti ibu-ibu yang berutang pada tukang sayur keliling.

"Hmmpf!! Jangan menertawaiku, teme!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang seperti habis dicakar kucing itu.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali... hahaha!!" Sasuke terus tertawa sampai perutnya sakit dan dari ujung matanya terlihat butiran air.

"Haah... kau lucu, dobe. Aku menyukaimu..." kata Sasuke.

Naruto blushing. Lalu berbisik, "Aku juga."

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar ada Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan benci.

"Akan kubalas kau, dasar penyihir." kata Sakura dengan geram.

Pengawalnya hanya bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, nona?"

"Dia, dia itu penyihir! Hewan ternak di kota ini mati karena ulahnya! Sejak kedatangannya masyarakat jadi sedih. Dia pasti penyihir!" jawab Sakura.

Dalam satu hari, isu itu beredar. Semua orang menyalahkan Naruto dan Jiraiya akan kematian ternak-ternak mereka. Sasuke masih berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya kalau Naruto itu bukan penyihir, tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Sorenya, rumah Jiraiya dibakar oleh warga.

Sasuke pun mengikat dirinya dan Naruto pada satu hal. Keabadian.

Hari itulah, hari kelahiran Sasuke yang baru dan Naruto yang baru.

**End of Flashback**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau sampai kapan disini?" tanya Sai.

"Sampai Naruto kembali dari supermarket di sana." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik supermarket besar, namanya juga super.

"Untuk apa dia ke sana?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Beli ramen." jawab Sasuke lalu meminum kopi Arabica-nya.

Saat Sai berbalik untuk melihat supermarket itu, ia melihat Naruto membawa 4 kantong besar. Isinya? Ramen berbagai rasa.

FIN « « «

AKHIRNYAAA!!!!

Selesai juga... Panjang ga sih?? *ngelirik ke atas page*

Fuuh... 13 halaman MW pake font 12.

==`a

Aku baru tau kalau hari ini hari kemerdekaan Fujoshi. Taunya juga baru aja tadi malem. Terus paginya jam 8, aku bangun. Langsung nyalain kompi ampe jam 1 siang. XD

Aku tau ini banyak kurangnya, typo aku yakin ada... haaah...

Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini banyak banget spammer ama flamer yak... sama orang ga tau diri di FFn...

Tapi, tapi! Gimana ceritanya para pembaca?

Agak kurang ngerti yak? Sama...

Jadi intinya Sasuke, Naruto ama Sai itu abadi. Cinta SasuNaru itu juga abadi... XD

Ah, iya... aku juga agak ngasal dikit di beberapa bagian. Ada yang tau dimana aja? XD

YOSH! Sekian curhatan *?* dari saia...

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE'S FUJOSHI DAY!!

(Ashura S.Y Ares)

Mind to review?


End file.
